


The One Where Rukia Proves She Can be Both a Rock and a Hard Place

by misura



Category: Bleach
Genre: Community: springkink, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>see title</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Rukia Proves She Can be Both a Rock and a Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted April 2007

"Since you both feel that way about me, why don't we make this a threesome?" Rukia says, with one of those smiles that set alarm-bells ringing all through Renji's head.

"No way!" Ichigo says. "I'm not - ouch! Hey! That hurt!"

"You're being an idiot," Rukia informs him cheerfully.

Renji considers his options, profiting from the fact that Rukia is, at least for the moment, distracted. There's not that many of them, really, especially not if he considers the likely results. The way Renji looks at it, he can:

A) agree with Ichigo (bad), get whacked by Rukia (worse) and forget about getting in her pants any time soon (worst).

or B) disagree with Ichigo (good), _not_ get whacked by Rukia (better) and get to participate in some threesome fun (... a pity it has to be with Ichigo, but oh well, you can't get everything the way you want it, especially not when Rukia's involved).

"Renji?" Rukia inquires, giving him her 'are you going to be smart about this, or would you like me to hit you?' smile. "What do _you_ think? Don't you think my idea is quite reasonable?" She must want this at least a little, Renji reflects, to be giving him such a clear hint.

"I think a threesome is a great idea." If Rukia wants smooth, he can give her smooth. And prove he's way cooler than Ichigo.

"What?" Ichigo squeaks as Rukia glares at him, but he doesn't shut up. "You liar!" Ichigo is clearly an idiot. Renji manages not to smirk as Rukia informs Ichigo that she is not pleased with him.

"Some people have _no_ idea on how to make a girl feel appreciated," Rukia sighs. "Why would I settle for one when I can have both of you?"

Ichigo mutters something about his being at least twice as good as Renji, but Rukia pretends she can't hear him, so Renji thinks it best to do the same.


End file.
